


If Dreams Could Come True

by AphroditeMadeMeDoIt



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, Smut, Thirsty Waverly Earp, dream stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:00:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26524111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AphroditeMadeMeDoIt/pseuds/AphroditeMadeMeDoIt
Summary: Every day when Waverly Earp goes to sleep she dreams about one of 3 girls. They all look exactly the same and are called the same but they are so very different. In those dreams they are always together and Waverly couldn't be happier. It is the perfect escape for her less than happy reality. So every night when Waverly goes to sleep, she lies there and wonders, which of the Nicoles will sweep her off her feet that night and make her forget the miserable life she has in the miserable town of Purgatory. What will happen when one day a newcomer moves into town and she looks exactly the same and is called the same as the girls in Waverly's dreams?
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp & Wynonna Earp, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp & Nicole Haught, Wynonna Earp/Doc Holliday
Comments: 89
Kudos: 316





	1. Chapter 1

Waverly felt disgusting. It had been a painfully long shift at Shorty’s and she was covered with a mix of beer and sweat. The bar had been particularly busy for a Wednesday evening and to make matters worse, Wynonna had disappeared 2 hours short of closing, most likely following a certain cowboy that the older Earp swore was just a friend but Waverly knew it was much more than that.

Waverly sighed as she stepped in the shower and let the cool water wash away the reminders of her day. She had to admit to herself she wasn’t really upset that her sister left her alone to hook up with someone, but she was definitely jealous. Since she had broken up with her loser boyfriend over a year ago she had not been with anyone, well, not in real life anyway.

The truth was that Waverly was not really interested in dating any of the guys that had asked her out because she had already met the perfect person. The only problem was that this person was not real, she only lived in her dreams. And to make matters even more complicated, it wasn’t really just one person either, it was three very different people. They just happened to look exactly the same and all be called Nicole.

Nicole, whichever one of them, was absolutely stunning. She was tall and athletic with long vibrant red hair and the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes. She had a smile to die for and dimples that made Waverly’s knees weak, and the best part of it all, she was smart and sweet and made Waverly feel like she was the most important person in the world.

Their personalities however, were quite different and the order they showed in Waverly’s dreams were dependent on whatever Waverly needed most that day. It was not a conscious choice though. Most often than not, Waverly would hope for a certain Nicole to appear that night, only to be presented with a different one when she fell asleep. But she figured her subconscious knew better as it turned out she would always get exactly what she needed from her dreams and wake up in a much better mood than she had the night before.

But despite having a perfect relationship in her unconscious hours, Waverly still longed for the real thing. Someone that would hold her close and make her feel butterflies and sunshine through the cold of winter. Someone she could kiss good morning and talk excitedly about their days. Someone to share her whole life with, not only her dreams.

Waverly shook her head to clear those thoughts away and started getting ready for bed. It was no use dwelling in what she was missing. Her situation was far from ideal but at least she had something and she would make sure she enjoyed it. With that thought in mind, she lay in bed and hoped her subconscious would give her the right Nicole to take her mind away from her longing and remind her how much she enjoyed her dream life.

* * *

Waverly opened her eyes and was disappointed to see she was alone, supposedly waking up from a nap on the couch. She could hear noises coming from the kitchen and quickly made her way over to see who she would encounter. Arriving at her destination, a huge smile appeared on her face at the sight in front of her. Nicole, still in her firefighter uniform pants and a white form-fitting tank top, was preparing dinner while humming along to a song on the radio. Waverly took a minute to appreciate how sexy her girlfriend looked, before walking over and hugging her from behind.

“Hi, baby.” Waverly whispered against her girlfriend’s skin, standing on the tips of her toes to place a gentle kiss on the side of her neck and rejoicing in the familiar scent of vanilla dipped donuts. Nicole’s hair was up in her usual french braid, a work requirement, and Waverly loved the easy access it gave her to her favorite spot in her girlfriend’s neck.

“Hey there, beautiful.” Nicole replied, turning around in Waverly’s arm and kissing her hello. Waverly was sure Nicole had meant it to be a quick kiss but she had other plans and immediately deepened the kiss, lips sliding against each other in a familiar rhythm, perfected after almost a year of much practice, and tongues caressing each other with a sensual hunger that Waverly hoped would show Nicole exactly what she was after. 

“Baby…” Nicole spoke breathlessly as they pulled apart and Waverly moved to gently nipping at her girlfriend’s jaw, making her way slowly towards her ear. “I… I’m making dinner.” Nicole continued only to have her words replaced by a loud moan as Waverly took her earlobe in her mouth and softly sucked on it. “The food will burn.” The redhead finished her plea but with no conviction and Waverly knew then that she had won the battle.

“I’m not hungry, I am thirsty.” Waverly replied, reaching behind Nicole and turning off the stove while moving her lips down her girlfriend’s neck, making sure to suck on just the right spot. 

As if a switch had been flipped, Nicole wasted no more time, she picked Waverly up and placed her on the kitchen table, thankfully not set up for dinner yet, took off the smaller girl’s shirt and began showering her with wet kisses all over the exposed skin, while her hands skillfully massaged the younger girl’s breast. Waverly sighed happily, glad her dream self had not bothered with a bra and started working on undoing her girlfriend’s braid so she could easily run her fingers through her hair. Nicole’s left hand, meanwhile, got replaced by her mouth, and Waverly saw stars as her girlfriend captured a sensitive nipple in her mouth and sucked hard, while her right hand played with her other nipple, showing it equal affection. 

Waverly was having a hard time getting her hands to work on their task, delighting in the feeling of her girlfriend’s hands on her skin and wet warmth of her mouth on her nipple, but once she was finally done undoing the braid, the redhead pushed her down so she was lying with her back on the table and proceeded to remove her shorts, painfully slowly, causing a shiver to run throughout Waverly’s body in expectation of what she knew was happening next. She could feel Nicole’s fingertips sensually grazing her skin as she brought the garment all the way down her legs and her body screamed to feel more; more of Nicole, all of Nicole, touching all of her. The redhead then hooked a finger on the rim of her lacy panties and tugged, just a little, teasingly, while looking Waverly in the eyes, with a smug look in her face.

“Baby, please?” Waverly begged and with a nod and a satisfied smile, Nicole tugged harder, starting to pull down the offending material out of the way, while at the same time letting her fingers graze her center. Waverly’s hips involuntarily arched, seeking more of her touch. She had been waiting all day for this and she was ready, she did not need any more working up. As she pressed herself harder against Nicole’s fingers, the taller girl paused slightly and Waverly could hear a lustful groan escape the firefighter’s throat as she felt how wet Waverly was for her, before she continued her task and threw the panties over her shoulder. 

“Like what you see?” Waverly asked in a flirtatious tone, seeing that Nicole was just standing there, staring at her naked body with eyes full of lust.

“I am still looking forward to a warm home cooked meal tonight but I have a feeling my impromptu amuse-bouche will be even better.” Nicole replied with a smirk and a hungry look in her eyes, as she positioned herself between the brunette’s legs and lowered her head slowly, keeping eye contact with her girlfriend, while sticking her tongue out and tasting her sweetness.

Both moaned at the contact, and Nicole’s moan against her core only intensified the pleasure of the warm tongue sliding against her sensitive spot. After a couple minutes of driving Waverly crazy running her tongue against the girl’s clit, Nicole repositioned herself with her left arm under Waverly’s ass and one of the brunette’s legs over her shoulder and started thrusting her tongue inside the smaller girl, causing jolts of electricity to run through Waverly’s core, and screams of pleasure to spill from her lips.

Waverly’s moans only grew louder at the sudden shift and she had to grab fistfulls of the table cloth to try to ground herself. She was so close but she was enjoying this too much to let it be over this quickly. However, after a few more moments, Nicole replaced her tongue with two fingers and started pumping hard in and out of the girl,a movement that Waverly’s hips matched in a synchronized rhythm. With the firefighter’s fingers hitting all the right spots, and her mouth sucking greedly on her clit, there was nothing Waverly could do anymore to delay the incredible orgasm that exploded through her body making her body arch off of the table and crash back down with a force that would have been painful in any other occasion.

“Fuck, Nicole!” Waverly cried out in pleasure, riding the waves of her orgasm.

When she finally regained control of her faculties, Nicole helped her sit up again and held her close, kissing her tenderly.

“That was amazing, baby.” Waverly praised as they pulled away from the kiss.

“I aim to please.” Nicole replied with a wink. “But now I am extra hungry so I really want to go back to making dinner.” She continued as she let go of the naked girl on the table and turned around to wash her hands on the sink.

“But I didn’t get my appetiser.” Waverly whined and jumped off the table to start pulling on the redhead’s clothes.

“Sweetie, I had a really hard day and I am starving. I promise you, after we eat, we can do this all night long, ok?” Nicole replied, not daring to turn around to look at the girl as to not fall into temptation once more.

Waverly cursed inwardly that her dreams had to be so realistic and decided for another tactic. She was anything but selfish and there was no way she would risk waking up without giving her girlfriend an orgasm, even if said girlfriend was just a construct of her unconscious mind. Besides, if she was being honest with herself, she wasn’t quite satisfied yet so this way she could please her girlfriend while helping herself at the same time.

“Waves, what are you doing?” Nicole admonished as Waverly started to pull the redhead’s tank top up, trying to get it off her.

“I just want to feel your skin against mine.” Waverly replied innocently. “Please?” 

“Fine.” Nicole sighed, raising her arms above her head so the small brunette could finish what she started and Waverly took advantage of the moment to also remove her girlfriend’s bra. “You are lucky I’m not cooking anything that splatters.” Nicole commented with a chuckle seeing as she was now cooking completely topless, and Waverly was happy to notice that despite the initial reluctance she did not sound like she minded it at all.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t want my firefighter to get burnt.” Waverly agreed, once again hugging Nicole from behind, and moving her hair, now down from her braid, onto one side and out of her way. Now, without the barrier of clothes or hair, she could feel the shiver up the redhead’s back as she pressed her bare breasts onto her girlfriend’s back, and moved her hands up her side to cup the firefighter’s breasts. Nicole moaned softly in approval and it was all Waverly needed to start placing kisses all over her shoulders and back of her neck. 

“You’re too tall, I need you lower.” Waverly said, pushing down on Nicole’s shoulders for better access to her neck. Nicole laughed lightly and complied by moving to her favorite ‘talking to someone short’ position where she would open her legs wide and stand a few inches lower, while still quite comfortably. 

“Yes, this is perfect, thank you, baby.” Waverly approved, moving to nip on the skin of Nicole’s neck and in perfect position to rub herself against her girlfriend’s toned ass. Nicole still had her pants on so it did not feel the same as skin on skin but she did not want to push her luck on that one and was happy to take what she could get. And of course, there was no way she could be subtle when doing what she was doing so Nicole immediately realized what was happening behind her.

“Ugh, baby, you are driving me crazy like this. You know that, right?” Nicole asked with a grunt and Waverly smiled against her skin in reply, not stopping for a second in her trail of kisses up the redhead’s neck. “If I wasn’t about to pass out of hunger, I would teach you not to tease me like this.” Nicole took a deep breath and Waverly could tell she was trying very hard to focus on the cooking and not on the actions of the small brunette.

“Who said anything about teasing?” Waverly countered, moving her hands from Nicole’s breast, down her toned stomach and pausing on the rim of her pants. “May I?” Waverly asked, waiting for confirmation before she went any further. 

Nicole only nodded, still trying to keep her composure, but that was enough confirmation for Waverly to continue on her path downwards. There wasn’t much she could do in terms of removing the offending pieces of clothes standing in the way of her goal, considering how Nicole was standing, so she opted to just open up the firefighter’s pants and slide one hand into her underwear, while the other moved back up to pinch one of Nicole’s hard nipples.

They both sighed in unison as Waverly touched the redhead’s wetness. It always amazed Waverly how wet her girlfriend got for her. The brunette knew she could turn guys on like a switch, that was easy, men got turned on by anything that moved, but to have that effect on a woman, it felt a lot more of an achievement. 

Without a lot of room to work with, Waverly proceeded to rub on Nicole’s clit, while rubbing herself against the taller girl’s ass in perfect sync. She was messily kissing and biting the exposed skin of Nicole’s back and her left hand had moved from her breast onto her stomach where she was holding tightly for better leverage.

“Oh baby, this is so good, please don’t stop.” Nicole said between moans of pleasure and Waverly realised the redhead was no longer focusing on the cooking but holding onto the countertops instead, as she arched her back further onto Waverly and thrust her hips against the smaller girl’s hand, which only encouraged Waverly to pick up her speed.

As they both reached close to their climax, Waverly’s movements became more frantic and almost desperate to bring them both the sweet release they were craving. Just a while longer, and with a well placed bite on the redhead’s shoulder, Nicole came hard against Waverly’s fingers. Hearing the guttural noises her girlfriend was making and feeling the way her body moved when she came, was all Waverly needed to reach her own orgasm and soon they were both completely spent, Nicole still holding on to the kitchen counter and Waverly holding on to Nicole as both tried to catch their breaths and keep themselves from falling to the floor.

“Fuck, that was hot!” Nicole exclaimed once her breathing evened out again.

“Uh-huh.” Waverly agreed wholeheartedly. “Sorry if I made you ruin the food.” She added apologetically.

“No, I turned it off. It’s ready anyway.” Nicole replied, turning around in Waverly arms and kissing her sweetly. “God, I love you so much.” The redhead whispered against Waverly’s lips, causing tears to spring into her eyes.

“I love you too.” Waverly replied, trying to blink away the tears so Nicole would not notice it but she was not so lucky.

“Baby, you’re crying. What’s wrong?” Nicole asked in concern, whipping down a tear that had rolled down her face.

“Nothing. Happy tears.” Waverly lied, kissing Nicole quickly and forcing a smile. She could not tell Nicole what was bothering her. She could not tell her she was just a dream and none of this was real. What if that made her, well them, disappear? Waverly couldn’t take that chance and also, what good could that do? So she plastered a smile on her face while she quickly got dressed and walked over to the sink to wash her hands so they could sit down and eat, like nothing was wrong in the world.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly has a chat with Gus and we meet another Nicole.
> 
> It's a short one but I hope you enjoy it :)

Waverly woke up to the sound of something breaking downstairs. It was already light out but her alarm had not gone off yet so it must still have been early and since her shift at Shorty’s started only at 12, she had hoped to sleep in. But unfortunately, no such luck when Wynonna was at home and probably still drunk from the night before. If she did not know her sister as well as she did, she might have gotten up to check on her and make sure she was ok, but she knew better. Wynonna had probably broken yet another one of her coffee mugs while trying to drunkenly make coffee and since she hadn’t heard any screaming, she would assume her sister was just fine.

She checked the time on her phone and saw that it was just after 7am. Wynonna must have just gotten home and would soon be fast asleep. The older Earp had the later shift today and wouldn’t need to be up for several hours which meant that Waverly would not see her sister until much later in the day. And that meant, she’d have many hours alone with her thoughts. And today, that was not a good thing.

Her dream the previous night had been amazing. Nicole, as always, had been amazing. And that just reminded her, once again, of what she wanted but couldn’t have. Was that even possible in the real world or was a love like that something that only happened in movies and dreams? She grunted and sat down, giving up sleep all together, knowing that she would not be able to dream again before she would have to get up and get ready for work and also not wanting to waste any time wallowing in her misery. As she moved though, she noticed a familiar ache between her legs, and grunted once more while getting up and making her way to the bathroom for a shower. No matter how incredibly realistic her dreams always felt, sometimes she still needed to take matters into her own hands. 

* * *

“Is everything ok there, honey?” Waverly looked up from wiping the same spot on the bar for the past 5 minutes to see Gus, looking at her with a worried look on her face.

“Yep, all good. Just cleaning the bar.” Waverly replied, looking back at her task and away from Gus’s inquisitive look.

“Honey, if you do that any longer, you’ll make a hole and I’ll need to have the whole damn thing replaced.” Gus commented with a chuckle, placing a comforting hand on the young brunette’s shoulder. “I’m not going to push you to talk to me, but if you want to talk, I’m a good listener. And I’ve been around a long time, I might have some half decent advice.”  
Waverly looked back up and was met with the caring eyes of the woman that had raised her and decided maybe it was time she talked to someone about this. She didn’t have to share all the details but she could share her worries.

“It’s just… Will I ever meet someone?” Waverly asked in a hushed tone. There weren’t a lot of customers at the bar right now, but Waverly still didn’t want anyone hearing about her private business. “I know I’m still young but everyone seems to have someone and I don’t but also I don’t want to settle for someone like Pete or Kyle. And definitely not Champ.” She shuddered at the thought of going back to her ex like he had begged her to several times since the breakup. “I just feel like there isn’t anyone for me in this town. All the decent guys either left or already have someone…” and none of the girls are queer, not that I’m interested in any of them anyway. She thought but did not speak that part out loud.

“You said it yourself, honey. You are young! You will meet your person. I didn’t meet my Curtis until I was much older than you, but boy, was he worth it. Your someone is out there. You just need to be patient.” The way Gus spoke, with such love and such conviction, brought some much needed hope into Waverly. She was being silly. She was only 22, she had plenty of time to find love and meanwhile, she had Nicole, so she would be ok. She did wonder why Gus had particularly chosen the word person when mentioning her future partner and not man or guy like everyone else always would but she quickly disregarded it as being just the way she spoke sometimes.

“Thank you, Gus.” Waverly hugged the older woman tightly, thankful for the conversation.

“But Waverly, until then, remember to smell the flowers. You never know which scents you’re gonna find.” Gus said cryptically as she walked away. “Sometimes what we are looking for is right under our noses.”

Waverly just nodded and giggled to herself at her aunt’s odd ways. Finally going back to her chores and now actually managing to clean the whole bar top and not just the one single spot. She was feeling much better, and tonight, when she went into her dreams, she would be thinking of anything else but Nicole, right then and there.

* * *

Waverly opened her eyes and she was outside, in a beautiful field of grass, sitting on a picnic blanket under the shade of a tree. Next to her there was a picnic basket and a nice bottle of wine. She smiled at the sight but it also puzzled her. She could not see her companion but from the food, she would assume she was again with firefighter Nicole. She was the foodie of the three. Their time together usually consisted of food and sex, lots of sex, and the scenario Waverly had just opened her eyes to would easy fall into that category, at least on the food part. However, she had just been with the firefighter the previous night and it was rare that she would see one of them two nights in a row.

Footsteps behind her warned her of someone approaching and when she turned she could see Professor Nicole nearing the tree, with a bouquet of wildflowers on her hands and a huge smile on her face. 

“I see you found my surprise.” Nicole said, kneeling down onto the blanket and placing a chaste kiss on Waverly’s lips. “I was grabbing these for you.” She continued as she handed the brunette the freshly picked flowers.

“Thank you. I love them.” Waverly beamed at the redhead as she smelled the flowers, laughing inwardly at what her aunt had told her earlier in the day, while Nicole took off her shoes and made herself comfortable next to her. “And what do you have there?” Waverly pointed at the picnic basket. She had never had any food in her dreams with the professor before so she was curious to what it might be. Nicole smiled, moved the basket closer to them and opened the top so Waverly could see what was inside. 

“Books!” Waverly said with excitement, smiling widely at her companion.

“Food for the soul.” The professor commented with a proud smile. “But let’s not forget wine glasses for this baby.” She joked, picking up the glasses from the basket and the bottle that lay at her side.

Nicole opened the bottle and poured both of them a glass. She then maneuvered herself so she was sitting with her back against the tree and placed the wine bottle and picnic basket to her side, finally she opened her legs and patted in between them so Waverly could come sit with her. Waverly obliged and sat where instructed with her back against the redhead’s chest, welcoming the strong arm that wrapped against her stomach.

“So tell me, how was your day?” Nicole asked, kissing the girl’s cheek and nuzzling her hair.

“It was ok. Nothing special. Tending the bar and all of that.” Waverly shrugged off, taking a sip of her wine and resting her head against the taller girl’s shoulder. It was strange talking about her day when her dream seemed to be taking place in the late afternoon but Nicole didn’t seem to mind. She guessed that in this dream world her shifts ended much earlier.

“Nothing happened that is worth talking about?” Nicole probed. “You seem to be in a much better mood today than last time we saw each other.”

“Oh? Yeah, I had a nice talk with Gus.” Waverly replied vaguely. “Just about the uncertainties of the future and being patient.” She was surely not going to go into details on her conversation about finding someone with her dream girlfriend, well, one of her dream girlfriends.

“Are you worrying about your future, baby?” But of course, Nicole wouldn’t let it go.

“No. No. Not worrying, it was more of a philosophical conversation, nothing to worry about.” Waverly replied somewhat too cheerily while at the same time chastising herself for lying to her girlfriends two nights in a row.

“Ok, I get the hint. You don’t want to talk so I’ll drop it. What about I read you something instead?” Nicole suggested picking up a book from the basket next to her.

“I would love that.” Waverly replied sincerely. “What will you read?”

“Well, I have a lovely book of poems here, why don’t you open it on a page and I will read it for you.” Nicole handed the book over to Waverly and she promptly chose a page at random.

“Ok, interesting choice.” Nicole chuckled and began to read ‘When I Was One-and-Twenty’ by A.E. Housman.

“When I was one-and-twenty  
I heard a wise man say,  
‘Give crowns and pounds and guineas  
But not your heart away;  
Give pearls away and rubies  
But keep your fancy free.’  
But I was one-and-twenty,  
No use to talk to me.

When I was one-and-twenty  
I heard him say again,  
‘The heart out of the bosom  
Was never given in vain;  
’Tis paid with sighs a plenty  
And sold for endless rue.’  
And I am two-and-twenty,  
And oh, ’tis true, ’tis true.”

“Wow, that was depressing.” Waverly commented and wondered why her brain would have conjured this exact poem in her dream.

“You picked it, Waves. Anything you want to tell me, Miss two and twenty?” Nicole teased while hugging Waverly tighter and kissing her neck so the brunette would know that she didn’t really mean it. 

“It’s your book, maybe they are all gloomy. You choose one now.” Waverly replied defensively. “We probably won’t have much light soon.” She added looking at the sun low in the sky.

“I know but then we can watch a beautiful sunset and sip our wines and…” Nicole turned Waverly around slightly so she could kiss her properly and then continued with a mischievous look in her eyes. “I’m sure we’ll find something else to entertain ourselves with.” 

Waverly giggled as she turned back around and made herself comfortable in her girlfriend’s embrace. Ready to hear her read once more and watch a romantic sunset together.

“Oh, this is an interesting one. Very fitting to a sunset.” Nicole explained and started to read the poem ‘The Night Has A Thousand Eyes’ by Francis William Bourdillon.

“The night has a thousand eyes,  
And the day but one;  
Yet the light of the bright world dies  
With the dying sun.

The mind has a thousand eyes,  
And the heart but one:  
Yet the light of a whole life dies  
When love is done.”

“I told you they were all gloomy.” Waverly mumbled deep in thought, still wondering what her brain was trying to tell her with these choices.

“Well, baby,...” Nicole started and then once again turned the smaller girl in front of her so she could look into her eyes and promptly changed into her poetry reading voice. 

“You see it as gloomy,  
I see it as true,  
For my life would have no light,  
Were I to lose you.”

And for the second night in a row, Waverly was overcome with emotion and her eyes welled up with tears but, unlike the previous night, this time they were tears of love. Immense unmeasurable love for this amazing woman holding her tightly in her arms and saying all the right things and being so damn perfect all the time. And Waverly knew, deep down that it was just her brain, concocting this perfect person for her as some sort of coping mechanism but right now, in this perfect moment, she didn’t care. She would watch the sunset and sip the wine and kiss the girl with all of her heart and she would be happy. 

Real life was overrated anyway.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Wynonna catch up and we meet our final Dream!Nicole. 
> 
> Posting this early since I'm going on a short holiday. Hope you guys enjoy it.

It was a beautiful day. Or so Waverly thought after waking up in the best mood she had in a while. She moved around the kitchen with a lightness to her step and a big smile on her lips, that was really unusual for her this early in the morning. As she brewed her extra strong morning coffee and took the time to actually make some vegan banana pancakes, she thought about her dream the night before and how perfect everything had been. Maybe she would never find anyone this perfect, nobody was perfect anyway, but if she ever found someone even close to her dream partners, she would be the happiest girl alive.

“Wow, you sure are chipper for eight in the morning. If I didn’t know better I’d think you got laid.” Waverly spun around quickly and saw her sister standing at the entrance of the kitchen with an inquisitive look on her face.

“Not everything revolves around sex, Wynonna. I can be perfectly happy on my own.” Waverly defended, turning back to her pancakes on the stove and trying her best to appear offended and hide the blush on her cheeks.

“If you say so, Mother Teresa. Just let me know when you decide to break your vow of celibacy so I can stay the hell away from here. You’ve been without for so long, I’m afraid I’d hear you even through my noise cancelling headphones.” Wynonna joked, walking around the smaller brunette to fill her to-go coffee cup from the freshly brewed pot.

“Wait! Why are you up so early? And looking sober and ready to go!” Waverly interjected, finally catching on to the fact that her sister was showered and dressed and preparing to leave at 8am while she did not need to be at work until late afternoon. 

As Wynonna opened her mouth to reply, Waverly heard the familiar sound of tires approaching the property and moved her gaze from her sister to the kitchen window just in time to see a police cruiser reaching their house.

“Wynonna! What did you do now?” Waverly exclaimed, exasperatedly, pointing at the car outside. Wynonna had just started to get her shit together and Waverly couldn’t help but to be disappointed in her for getting in trouble with the police once again. 

Wynonna, however, just looked at Waverly as if she had just punched her in the face. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath but did not answer the question. Waverly was about to press the issue but both were startled by the sound of a horn.

“Once a screw up, always a screw up, huh?” Wynonna replied drily, head cocked to the side, looking Waverly dead in the eyes. Waverly could see the hurt shining in them but before she could say anything, her sister had grabbed her stuff and walked away.

Waverly went back to looking out the window but she could not see who was driving the cruiser. And for the life of her, she could not imagine why anyone from the Sheriff’s department would have come to pick her sister up this early in the morning if she was not in trouble. Deciding to not let this misunderstanding ruin her good mood, she went back to her breakfast and her daydreaming. She would talk to Wynonna later when she showed up for work.

* * *

Waverly was in the back room on her break, enjoying a hearty falafel wrap and chips, when Wynonna walked in to get ready for her shift. She could tell the older Earp was still upset with her by the way she barely said hi and avoided eye contact. Waverly sighed and knew she would have to apologise and clear the air between them before Wynonna started drinking, which she shouldn’t do while working but always did, and wouldn’t be able to have a proper conversation anymore.

“I’m sorry, Wy. I shouldn’t have assumed anything. You know what they say about assuming…” Waverly forced a laugh and stood up from the table to walk closer to where her sister was standing. 

“I made a friend, Waves. And my friend happens to be a cop. That is all.” Wynonna sighed and started changing into her Shorty’s uniform, still not looking at the smaller girl.

“Oh.” Waverly replied seeing that Wynonna was not going to volunteer any more information. “I just thought, with you and Doc going all hot and heavy just three nights ago… I didn’t know you had any other ‘friends’.” The way Wavery said the word ‘friends’, clearly meaning she wasn’t buying the title at all, certainly did not sit right with Wynonna because as soon as the word had left her mouth the taller brunette spun around so fast, Waverly was surprised she didn’t make herself dizzy.

“For fuck sakes, Waverly. Is this your idea of apologizing? First you assume I committed some sort of crime and now you imply I cannot have any friends if sex isn’t involved?” Wynonna was obviously frustrated with her but so was she. Her sister had a track record of toying around with men and she always seemed to be proud of it, so how could she blame her for thinking that was exactly what she was doing.

“Well, I am not apologizing for this one.” Waverly replied firmly, crossing her arms in front of her chest. “When was the last time you were friends with a guy and sex was not involved? Hmmm, let me see… Never! And just this morning you were making fun of me and my sex life so yeah, I get to have my say about yours too!” She concluded with a huff before deciding she still had questions and might as well just ask them now. “What is the deal with this guy anyway? Is he gay? Cuz if he is I’d love it if you’d share. I always wanted a gay best friend.”

Wynonna rolled her eyes but still managed to smile at her sister’s dreamy look. 

“Well, my friend is gay but…” Wynonna paused, clearly for dramatic effect, and Waverly urged on with her hands. They only had so long before both of them had to be behind the bar. “My friend is not a guy, it is a woman.” Wynonna winked at her sister’s shocked face and continued. “And unfortunately not interested so…” The older Earp shrugged and continued putting her stuff away.

“Unfortunately? Do you…? Are you…?” Waverly was beyond shocked at this point. There was a new deputy in town that was a woman and gay and she didn’t know about it. And on top of that, was Wynonna also bi? I mean, it was a possibility, now that Waverly thought about it. She never told anyone about her sexuality, it could very well be that Wynonna had kept hers to herself as well.

Waverly was dragged from her thoughts by the roar of laughter coming from Wynonna. She was laughing so hard, she had to double over and rest her hands on her knees.

“Oh my God, baby girl! Your face! It was like you were having a stroke!” Wynonna said in between bursts of laughter. “And no, I am not in the least interested in the ways of the vagetarian but wouldn’t hurt to be appreciated.'' She finished matter of factly when she finally stopped laughing and walked out, leaving a still stunned Waverly behind.

Waverly quickly packed her food away and followed her sister to the bar. She had lost her appetite and she still had many questions she wanted answered before they were swarmed by the Friday evening crowd.

“When did we get a new deputy? I should have heard about that.” Waverly asked as soon as she caught up to her sister. That was what intrigued her the most. This was purgatory. Everyone knew about everything as soon as it happened, especially something as big as a lady deputy.

“Hate to break it to you, Waves, but there is a lot you don’t know these days.” Wynonna answered with a sigh. “The townsfolk have been talking about it for days. Especially the dudes around here since she is hot and the poor suckers don’t know yet she doesn’t go that way, but you seem to be in dreamland most of the time these days. I doubt you actually listen to half of the things I tell you.” 

Waverly could tell there was a tinge of sadness to her sister’s voice and kicked herself for being so disconnected lately. Wynonna was right. She had been so focused on the happiness of her dreams that she had stopped paying attention to the things that were actually happening around her. She was not happy with her life and she did not know how to fix it so instead she chose to escape to her perfect dream world but, when doing that, she did not take into consideration everything and everyone she was leaving behind.

“You are right and I am so sorry. I have had my head in the clouds a little too often but please, Wy, if you need to talk to me just snap me back from it. I do want to be here for you. I do want to know about your friends and your boy toys and all of it. I really do.” Waverly said sincerely. 

“Thanks, Waves.” Wynonna kissed the top of her sister’s head and went to get someone’s order with a much more sincere smile on her face.

“So how did you and this new chick become friends? You don’t usually play well with other girls.” Waverly continued her questioning when Wynonna was done serving the drinks.

“That is so true.” Wynonna agreed with a grimace. “But she isn't super girly, cuz you know I don’t do that girly shit, and it’s not like we will be into the same guys, so I guess that helps.” Wynonna shrugged.

“Ok, I can see that. And how did you meet? I also would not expect you to be chumming up to one of Purgatory’s finest.” Waverly raised an eyebrow to Wynonna as if asking her to prove her wrong and Wynonna conceded with a nod.

“In my defense, I didn’t know she was a cop.” Wynonna chuckled and raised both her hands up in surrender. “Earlier this week, near closing time there was this chick playing pool by herself and I figured, the bar was almost empty, I could walk over and make some extra cash until the end of my shift.” Wynonna said sheepishly. “Turns out she is a really good pool player and she totally hustled me out of my tip money.” 

“Oh, now I really want to meet her. The woman that outhustled the hustler.” Waverly teased and was rewarded with a slap on the side of the head and a warning glare.

“Anyway, she is new in town and doesn’t know anyone and after we got to talking I thought she was pretty cool, you know? So when she said she would get the keys to her new place today and she needed to go to the big city to grab her stuff from storage, I offered to help.” Wynonna had said all of this while cleaning some glasses and doing her best to not look at Waverly. She was trying to sound casual but Waverly knew this was a big deal for her. 

In the past, Wynonna didn’t do friendships. She didn’t just help people for the sake of being nice. But when she came back to Purgatory this last time, she promised Waverly she would change. She promised her she would try to be better and even if Waverly never wanted to admit it, it was clear by her reaction earlier that morning that she was just waiting for her sister to screw up again, or worse, leave. But making a friend, and actually making an effort to be a good friend, was a huge step in the right direction. It felt like Wynonna was finally ready to put down roots. And when that friend was a cop, it also felt like she was ready to put behind her issues with the law.

“I’m happy for you, Wynonna.” Waverly hugged her sister tight and even though she tried to squirm her way out and wouldn’t stop complaining about it, Waverly could see the smile shining in her eyes.

* * *

Waverly opened her eyes to a familiar place. She always wondered why her mind would have conjured this specific room. It was really not her style. White bare walls with one window facing the woods, a black leather couch, a coffee table and a desk on the other side of the room with two chairs facing the wall and another chair on the opposite side. It didn’t seem like anywhere she had ever been before but it was always the same. She looked over at the desk and was met with a smile from the person sitting on the other side of it and that made her forget all about her reservations of the decor and focus on the only thing that mattered in this scenario: Doctor Nicole.

“I’m sorry you had to wait, baby.” Nicole said as she stood up and walked over to where Waverly was sitting on the couch. “I have just finished my last notes and now I am all yours.” Waverly took Nicole’s hands as she sat down next to her and held them in her lap, getting comfort from their warmth and the feel of her soft skin on her fingers. 

“What’s on your mind, huh? I feel like you are somewhere else right now.” Nicole put a hand on Waverly’s cheek and brought her face up from where she was staring at their hands so she could look her in the eye. All Waverly could see was love and concern and it made her feel even guiltier for the thoughts she was having.

“Funny you say that.” Waverly replied with a sad smile. “Wynonna mentioned something similar to me today. It seems I’ve been daydreaming about you when I’m with her and not paying her enough attention. And now I’m here with you and I’m thinking about her.”

Nicole just nodded and brought her face closer to Waverly so their foreheads were touching and their eyes were mere inches apart.

“You know I would never ever want to get in between you and your sister, right?” Waverly gave the smallest nod at that, making sure not to break the contact and Nicole continued. “I know how important your relationship with Wynonna is and if you need to spend less time with me so you can spend more time with her and reconnect, that is totally ok. You don’t have to feel guilty about it.” Waverly nodded again and moved a little closer so she could give her girlfriend a small kiss.

“You are the best, you know that?” Waverly said as she broke the kiss. “I just feel so conflicted about this. You make me so happy and I just want to feel like that all the time, so I try to hold on to this, to us, and this feeling, throughout the day but, by doing that, I miss what is going on around me. And while that is usually not as nice, it’s still my life and that includes my sister that means the world to me.”

“It is completely normal to want to avoid negative experiences and hide in our happy place, Waves. It’s human nature. However, we do need those experiences, we do need to be pushed out of our comfort zones to grow. I know we talked about this before and I would never push you but the only way to make the rest of your life as happy and satisfying as this.” Nicole motioned between them with her hands. “Is to experience those negative things so you can be aware of them and make steps to remove them from your life.” Nicole gave Waverly a warm smile and brought her hands to her lips so she could kiss them. “I wish we could live in our happy bubble. I wish you didn’t have to go through a single unhappy or unpleasant moment in your life but unfortunately, that is not how life works. But what I can promise you is, I will be here, waiting for you, at the end of the day so I can make it all better, to the best of my abilities.”

Waverly could do nothing but smile at the love pouring out of her girlfriend for her. And she knew Nicole was right. Doctor Nicole was always the one to talk sense into her when her mind was stuck on a certain issue and this time it was no different. She had to start being more present, more aware of what was going on around her and who knows, maybe she would be happier for it. But for now she would take Nicole on her word and let her make use of all of her best abilities to make everything better, even if just for a while.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and let me know what you think so far :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly tries to keep her head out of clouds for a change and we meet a couple new characters.
> 
> I wonder who they could be...

“Another day, another chance.” Waverly whispered to herself. 

Today Waverly vowed to be better. She wanted to spend time with Wynonna, spend time with Gus, make more of an effort to chat with the regulars at the bar and hear about the town gossip. She wanted to live in the right now, in the real world, and before she went to bed, she would write down everything that had bothered her about her day and possible ways to make it better the next day. She was a planner and she had a plan. This was going to work, she just had to stick to it.

Wynonna was still fast asleep by the time Waverly left the house in the morning. The older Earp had had the closing shift again and had woken up extremely early the day before to help her friend so Waverly made sure to not make any noise that might disturb her, which actually worked well with her plan to have breakfast with her aunt Gus so she could catch up on how the older woman was doing.

Breakfast with Gus was a pleasant time. As usual, her aunt had prepared way too much food, ranging from freshly baked bread, a variety of fruits, different vegan spreads, and juices, all under the excuse that she wasn’t sure what Waverly ate anymore now that she had gone full vegan. Waverly knew her aunt didn’t understand the whole point of it but she supported her decision, as she had always done with everything in her life and for that Waverly was forever grateful.

They chatted about what was going on in their lives, which both had to admit was not much, the ins and outs of Shorty’s and the news around town. Waverly helped Gus with the dishes and afterwards with her garden, as she used to when she was a kid. She still had time before she needed to head to the city to open the bar and her aunt always had Saturdays off so neither of them were in any hurry to say goodbye to each other.

“Did you get a chance to meet the new deputy yet?” Gus asked casually from between her Petunias. Waverly noticed she had a strange look on her face but decided to not overthink it.

“No, not yet. Wynonna told me about her though. And I’m really happy she made a friend.” Waverly replied. She was getting more and more curious about this new person in town. It seemed everyone had met this woman but her.

“Yes, and she seems like a good kid so she should be a good influence on your sister. Lord knows she needs it!” Gus shook her head in disapproval, probably thinking about the countless times Wynonna had gotten herself in trouble, then she turned her head to face Waverly and the young Earp could see again that same strange look on her aunt’s face as she continued. “You should also get to know her, Waverly. I have a feeling you would get along just fine and maybe some new blood in town is exactly what you need to get you out of your funk.”

“I’m not in a funk.” Waverly replied defensively. Also, the way her aunt had said ‘just fine’ didn’t sit very well with her. She knew her aunt meant well though, with whatever it was she was trying to say, so she let it go.

“If you say so.” Gus conceded, also dropping the subject and moving on to tell Waverly all about her flowers.

* * *

When Waverly walked into Shorty’s later on she was surprised to see Wynonna was already there and getting things started for opening. It wasn’t very common for the sisters to work a full shift together as Wynonna preferred to work the later shift and Waverly almost always opened the place. Waverly really just worked the closing shift if she had to cover for someone else but it was not her preferred time, while Wynonna liked working later because that meant she could drink more, since both her sister and aunt would have already left, and she could wake up as late as she wanted the next day.

“Hey, Wy. I didn’t know you were working this shift with me today. Hot date with Doc tonight?” Waverly asked as she walked behind the bar and started helping Wynonna set up.

“Ha! Hot...” Wynonna snickered. “No, not seeing Doc tonight, he’s busy with whatever. Haught-sauce is coming over after her shift though, so we are gonna hang out. You are welcome to join us as well. We’ll probably just stay here and play some pool.” 

“Hot sauce? You have sexy names for your friend?” Waverly replied amused.

“Not hot. H-A-U-G-H-T, Haught. It’s her name. I just like to add my own spin to it.” Wynonna shrugged. “Anyway, you should really join us. She is fun and a bit of a nerd so you two can nerd-out together - when I’m not around.” Wynonna put special emphasis at the end of that sentence to let Waverly know that was the prime condition for this arrangement.

“Okay. I think I will take you up on that. Everyone is talking about this new deputy, I guess it’s about time I meet her.” Waverly agreed, smiling up at her sister. 

“Cool! Girls night at Shorty’s!” Wynonna cheered and whooped and although Waverly loved seeing her sister so happy she also started to wonder if the older Earp would make her regret her decision by the end of the night.

* * *

For the first time in a very long time, Waverly actually spent her shift talking to the patrons and behaving like the person she used to be when she got elected Nicest Person of Purgatory. She asked everyone about their families, their lives, made chit chat and most of all, smiled through all of it, even when she really did not feel like it. It was not always pleasant but it was good, she was connecting again, and by the end of her shift, she felt really good about herself and the progress she had made in getting back to living in the real world. 

She slipped into the back room as Rosita arrived to start her shift. Chrissy had taken over for Wynonna a while back so the older brunette was already setting up the pool table and getting them all drinks in preparation for her friend arriving. Waverly didn’t know why but she was starting to feel slightly anxious over meeting this girl that everyone seemed to think she should get to know. “Haught... what kind of name is that anyway?” Waverly mused as she realized she had never asked what the deputy’s first name was. She brought herself out of her thoughts and back to task at hand and finished getting changed. She would find out what her name was very soon anyway.

As she walked back into the bar’s main room, something felt immediately off. There was a sudden surge of heat on her skin, while at the same time she felt shivers all over her body. She instinctively hugged herself and rubbed her hands over her arms, trying to get a grip at what was happening but, from the corner of her eye, she suddenly caught a quick glimpse of lushious red and was instantly frozen on the spot. Her breathing became erratic and she felt as if the walls were closing in around her. She forced herself to move while working on her breathing exercises to try and control what was clearly the start of an anxiety attack. 

This wasn’t happening, she kept telling herself while she made her way over to the bar. She had had a long day and her mind was playing tricks at her, nothing else, she assured herself. Once she arrived at the bar, Chrissy was already waiting with a glass of water at the ready and a concerned look on her face.

“Are you ok, Waves? You look like you’re gonna faint.” Chrissy inquired, reaching out for her friend’s hands and rubbing them soothingly. 

“Yeah, thanks. I don’t know what happened. Maybe I’m just dehydrated.” Waverly forced a smile on her face and downed the glass of water. Taking a few more deep breaths, she thanked her friend again and moved around the bar to the pool table, where her sister was supposed to be waiting with drinks.

“I thought you were gonna get us drinks.” Waverly commented when she found her sister but no drinks in sight. The unsettling feeling still lingered on her skin but she was happy she could breathe normally again and hopefully she wouldn’t make a complete fool of herself when meeting her sister’s friend.

“I did!” Wynonna defended. “But you guys took your sweet time getting over here so I may have drunk them.” She smiled unashamedly and shrugged her shoulders, before raising a finger and quickly adding. “But worry you not! Haught-pants came to my rescue and she is getting us another round.” 

Waverly rolled her eyes and was about to make a remark, when the breath was stolen from her lungs once again. She could feel someone approaching by the way the hairs at the back of her neck were suddenly standing at attention. She felt a jolt of electricity run through her body as the person moved closer as if an unseen magnetic force was attracting them to each other. Before she could turn around and face this newcomer her sister’s eyes shifted from looking at her inquisitively to the person approaching behind her. “There she is.” Wynonna cheered and smiled as she moved around Waverly and grabbed a tray with drinks from her friend’s hands.

Waverly’s legs felt weak, having this stranger, that now she assumed to be her sister’s friend, standing so close to her. She closed her eyes and took a few deep breaths before allowing Wynonna to introduce them to each other. 

“Hey Waves, this is my friend…” Wynonna started but as Waverly opened her eyes and looked up at the tall woman standing next to her sister, she cut her off in shock.

“Nicole?” 

And that was all Waverly managed to say before her whole world turned black.

* * *

Waverly opened her eyes to a familiar sight of flowing red hair and she sighed a big sigh of relief. As her eyes adjusted to the environment though, she quickly realized this Nicole did not seem like any of her Nicoles. She looked the same, but the worry in her eyes shone different. It felt familiar but at the same time so foreign. 

“Hey, are you ok?” The new Nicole spoke and although the situation had her mind spinning, that familiar voice brought a sense of calmness to Waverly that nothing else ever could. She still didn’t know if this was a dream or what was going on with her today but as long as Nicole was by her side, she knew it would be ok. So she nodded, still not trusting herself to speak, and moved her hand to touch Nicole’s, that was resting next to her on the bed, as if to make sure she was really there, flesh and bones. 

“Oh, thank fuck! You’re awake.” Wynonna exclaimed, barging into the room with a glass of something in one hand and damp cloth in another, effectively bringing Waverly back from her thoughts and resulting in Nicole immediately standing up from the bed, to make room for the older Earp, before Waverly had actually managed to touch her.

“What happened?” Waverly asked, looking around trying to get her bearings. Now that she was no longer focusing on Nicole, she could see that she was in her old apartment above Shorty’s. She and Wynonna still stayed there occasionally when they had had too much to drink or were too tired to drive back to the homestead so her old bed was still there and they made sure the sheets were always clean.

“Well, you took one look at Haught-shot here and passed out!” Wynonna replied, handing Waverly the glass and turning to give the cop a dirty look. “How do you know each other anyway?” She prompted, moving to place the damp cloth on the younger Earp’s forehead.

“We don’t. Never met.” Waverly replied quickly and focused on drinking whatever Wynonna had brought her, which now she could tell was sweet tea on a beer glass, and not looking her sister in the eye.

“I told you.” Nicole stated matter-of-factly, from where she was leaning against the wall. 

“And I told you I didn’t believe you.” She countered looking first at Nicole and then turning to face Waverly again. “And I don’t believe you either. I can tell when you are lying. I always could. Also, you knew her name when I know I never told you and you looked like you had seen a ghost when you saw her. I know I am not as smart as you are but I’m not stupid either so drop it and spill.”

“I promise you, Wynonna. I have never met your friend before.” Waverly replied in frustration. She was not lying, she did not know this Nicole and she was not willing to share any further than that. Not right now anyway. Not in front of the officer.

“Damn it, Waves.” Wynonna cursed, standing up from the bed and slapping her left hand hard against the wall, causing both other women to jump a little in surprise. “I know, ok? I’ve heard you in your sleep.” Wynonna explained, also frustrated, her eyes begging Waverly to be honest with her. 

“What?” Waverly asked in shock. She couldn’t believe what her sister was saying and she could not deal with what that meant if it was true.

“Look, I think it’s best for everybody in the room if I don’t go in details. I’ve been trying very hard not to even think about it.” Wynonna shuddered and continued. “So let’s just say I’ve heard you call out to Nicole in your dreams. And when I met Nicole, I didn’t think twice about it. Plenty of ladies called Nicole in the world. But now? After tonight? Nope. I’m not buying it.” Wynonna looked at both of them like she meant business and she would not take another denial. And while Nicole was looking dumbfounded at the whole situation, Wynonna might have noticed the sheer panic radiating from her sister so she sighed heavily and sat back down on the bed.

“Just talk to me, Waves.” Wynonna pleaded, grabbing Waverly’s right hand in between both of hers. “I obviously don’t care that she’s a cop, she’s my friend. And if you think I care that she is a girl, I also don’t give a fuck. She’s still a huge step up from the rodeo clown. I will, however, need to give her the shovel talk because that is my sisterly duty, if this is still a thing, and if it isn’t…” Wynonna sighed and took a quick look at her friend just standing uncomfortably against the wall. “I promise I won’t kill her if you don’t want me to. If this was just a one night stand thing when Haught-crotch was in town last year for her interview with Nedley, that is cool with me, I guess…” Wynonna rolled her eyes and looked at Waverly expectantly. 

“Wait, were you in town last year? When was that?” Waverly inquired, looking over Wynonna’s shoulder to face the redhead.

“August 22nd. I was driving back from a rock climbing trip with my ex and made a little detour to come here and have a chat with the Sheriff. He had emailed me about applying for a position in Purgatory when I graduated so I came to meet him in person and check out the town before I started my last year in the academy and had to choose where I wanted to work afterwards.” Nicole explained easily. “Shae wasn’t feeling too well that day so we did not stick around. I just talked to Nedley, drove around town and left. No meeting anyone and definitely no sleeping around, Wynonna.” 

“Thank you, Nicole.” Waverly replied with a smile, cutting off whatever Wynonna was about to say before she could actually say it. “Would you mind waiting downstairs while I try to talk some sense into my sister?”

“Of course not. I’ll be at the bar.” Nicole agreed quickly, stepping outside before Wynonna could interject. 

“Are you gonna tell me what’s going on now?” Wynonna asked as soon as the redhead was gone.

“Yes, but it might be a little hard to believe.” Waverly agreed with a grimace, hoping this would not earn her a trip to the loony bin. “So, you are right about the dreams, but it’s not what you think…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for all the lovely comments and kudos. They make my day :)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Supportive Wynonna, jealous Waverly and a lot more confusion!

“Okay, so let me see if I got this right. You have been having sex dreams about someone that looks like Haught and is also called Nicole but you never met her?” Wynonna asked disbelievingly. 

“First of all, they are not sex dreams. Okay, so sometimes there is sex, but it’s not all about that. We talk and share things and there is romance…” Waverly tried to explain and stopped herself with a roll of her eyes when Wynonna started making gagging noises. “Anyway, I know it’s hard to believe but it’s true. When Nicole said she had been here last year I thought maybe I had seen her or we had met briefly and I didn’t remember consciously but she had made enough of an impression on my subconscious for these dreams to start.” Waverly sighed and continued. “The dates match too. I don’t know exactly when the dreams started but it was at the end of August for sure. But from her explanation the only place I could have met her would have been at the station and I know I was not anywhere near there on that day. I was busy working at the bar.” 

“How can this be then?” Wynonna inquired, more to the universe than to Waverly.

“I don’t know, Wy. All I know is that I’m not crazy... but I might as well be because I feel like I know this woman and I… have feelings for her and she never even met me before!” Waverly cried and her sister quickly moved closer to comfort her. The last hour had been too much. She had no idea what was happening in her mind with the dreams and what had happened to her body when Nicole was near her and just to think about Nicole actually being real but not being with her… that might be more painful than Nicole not existing at all.

“Hey. She may not have met you before but you are the most amazing person in this whole shitty town, okay? The world even! She would have to be the one that is crazy to not want to be with you. What do you say we go back downstairs and you sweep her off her feet?” Wynonna suggested with enthusiasm.

“Wait. Are you really encouraging me to hook up with your friend?” Waverly laughed, whipping the remainder of her tears away.

“I just want you to be happy, baby girl. And if you’re gonna have sex with someone, I’d rather it be with someone that is decent, so why not my friend?” She shrugged. “It would make morning after breakfast time a lot less awkward for me, and a lot more awkward for her.” Wynonna said with a devilish grin and a wiggle of her eyebrows. “I do reserve the right to give her the shovel talk though. I don’t care if she’s a cop, I could hide a body if I wanted to and nobody would find it.”

“Stop it!” Waverly giggled, slapping her sister on the arm. “Do you really think she hasn’t run for the hills by now? You know, with everything you said.” Waverly asked worriedly. 

“If I’m right about her, she’s not one to scare easily.” Wynonna said with confidence. She then stood up and offered a hand to Waverly. “How’s the head? Still feeling dizzy?”

Waverly tested her balance as she stood up and smiled at her sister when she was sure she was ok. “I’m good. Let’s go.” 

The sisters made their way down the stairs arm in arm, Wynonna still making sure Waverly was steady on her feet, and Waverly enjoying her sister’s unwavering support, despite the absurdity of the situation. That is, until they got to the bottom of the stairs and Waverly got an unobstructed view of the bar, and she froze, causing Wynonna to almost trip on her own feet, having to hold onto the railing to steady herself.

“Waves? Are you ok? Do you feel dizzy again?” Wynonna asked with concern clear in her voice.

Waverly didn’t reply, she just stared ahead at the bar where Nicole was happily chatting away with Rosita, while the bartender laughed way too hard at something Nicole had said, rubbing a hand seductively over the officer’s arm that rested on the bartop. Rosita then leaned over, pushing her cleavage almost to Nicole’s face and Waverly was lucky that Wynonna had caught on by then because she could feel her sister holding her back just when she was about to storm onto the bar and show Rosita what happens when you mess with an Earp.

“Down, girl! You can’t claim the woman before you actually get her. That might actually make her run for the hills.” Wynonna warned, prompting Waverly to close her eyes and take a few deep breaths to calm herself down.

She opened her eyes again and saw Rosita was still very much flirting with Nicole. Her Nicole. And just the thought of anyone trying anything with her girl made her blood boil. She knew she didn’t have any right to be jealous and much less possessive, but she couldn’t help it. Nicole had been hers and only hers for the past year and everything in her body was screaming at her to not let herself lose that. Regardless, Wynonna was right. This Nicole didn’t even know her, she couldn’t claim her affection, she would have to win it. And that was what she was going to do. She was the nicest person in Purgatory after all and she even had a sash to prove it. So with new found confidence, she nodded at her sister and made her way to the bar, dragging Wynonna with her.

“Hey Rosie, could you get me a Ramos Gin Fizz and a Bloody Mary for Waverly here, please?” Wynonna asked the flirty bartender as soon as they arrived at the bar, catching Waverly by surprise.

“What? You guys never drink cocktails and those will take a while to make. Can’t I just get you some whiskey or a rum and coke?” Rosita countered, confused and obviously annoyed at having her flirting interrupted.

“Huh? I thought making cocktails is what we hired you for. You know, you’re a mixologist and all that fancy crap. But if we are just gonna serve easy drinks here, then we should be looking into hiring someone cheaper. Don’t you think so, Waves?” Wynonna said, turning to the smaller Earp who was trying very hard to keep a straight face. She could see what Wynonna was doing now and she was forever grateful for her sister's quick thinking.

“No, no! I was just surprised, that is all. I’ll go get those cocktails going right away.” Rosita replied quickly, not giving Waverly the chance to agree.

“Getting comfortable in the town, I see.” Wynonna commented to Nicole, leaning onto the bar and raising her eyebrows to the woman that so far had been quietly watching the interaction. 

“I never pegged you for the jealous type, Earp.” Nicole replied with a teasing smile.

“Pffft, you wish.” Wynonna rolled her eyes and slapped her friend on the arm. “You know damn well that I have no interest in getting into your pants, fire crotch. It’s girls night, so I figured cocktails would make everything extra girly.”

“I thought you didn’t do girly.” Nicole countered with feigned surprise. “Were you lying to me, Earp?”

“Shut up! I’m just doing it for Waverly. And you should get up and let her sit before she drops on us again.” Wynonna retorted, pushing the officer hard off her stool and motioning for Waverly to sit. Waverly took the seat happily, glad to be off her feet, just in case, and pleased she could act as a shield in between Rosita and Nicole, when the bartender returned with their drinks.

“Just for the record, I’m also not trying to get into anyone’s pants tonight. I was just having a nice conversation with a fellow citizen of Purgatory. Sheriff Nedley thinks I need to get to know the townspeople better so they can trust me, and that is what I shall do.” Nicole commented innocently.

“Really? Sheriff Nedley thinks you needed to acquaint yourself with the boobs of Purgatory? Cuz from where I was standing, that’s what you were doing.” Wynonna challenged.

“Whatever, Earp!” Nicole chuckled, finally turning to Waverly, still smiling and causing the younger girl to start feeling lightheaded all over again at the sight of those playful dimples. “Are you feeling better, Waverly? Did you clear things up with the inquisition over here?” She fake whispered, pointing her thumb over at Wynonna and earning herself another slap from her friend.

“I am feeling better, thank you. And I am so so so sorry for my sister, she can be intense at times. But it’s all cleared up now and you won’t have to arrest her for assaulting an officer.” Waverly replied with a smile of her own, trying very hard to keep her cool and remind herself that this was just another Nicole. She could do this.

“Well, that is nice to know.” The office replied, releasing a big breath in relief. “I gotta say though, I am a little curious as to whom this other Nicole is. Small town like this, I’m betting the dating pool isn’t that deep. Gotta check out my competition.” She whispered to Waverly, her mouth only an inch away from the brunette’s ear, as she leaned over to grab her drink from the bar. 

Waverly was once again frozen in shock. A part of her brain wanting to climb the taller woman like a tree, and the other, much more sensible one, trying to figure out what the hell was happening and how this could be her reality. Before she could even start to think of how to reply to the officer, now standing again in front of her with a mirthful look in her eyes, Rosita came back with their drinks, bringing everybody’s attention to her.

“Here you go, two perfectly shaken cocktails.” The bartender stated proudly as she placed their drinks on the bar. “Would you like anything else, Nicole?” She continued, addressing the redhead with raised eyebrows and clear fuck me eyes.

“Nah, I’m good, thanks.” Nicole replied with an easy smile but still avoiding the other woman’s hungry gaze. “Shall we try to get that pool table back?” The officer suggested to the sisters, swiftly changing the subject and already walking away from the bar.

Waverly and Wynonna shared a look, shrugged and immediately went to follow the redhead. Waverly wasn’t sure where this was all going but she was sure on for the ride.

* * *

Nicole wasn’t just good at pool, she was amazing. Every shot was perfectly calculated and even after the few drinks they had had throughout the evening, her aim was still spot on. It would have been unnerving if it wasn’t so damn sexy. Waverly was a competitive player, she certainly did not like losing, but the smug look on Nicole’s face as she won against one of the Earps, once again, was just too hot for her to be offended.

“That’s it! I’m getting another round and we are moving to darts.” Wynonna announced, obviously frustrated after another loss. She started making her way to the bar and as she passed Waverly she bumped her with her hip and motioned her head towards the redhead, urging her silently to make a move or at least go talk to her.

They had spent the last couple hours sipping their drinks, playing pool and making easy conversation. It was fun and it was all that a night out with friends should be. But the thing was, Waverly didn’t want to be friends with Nicole. She wanted oh so much more and despite the flirty comment Nicole had made at her by the bar, the redhead had made no further moves or given her any other indications that she might be interested. So now it was up to Waverly to get that ball rolling, and seeing from the look in Wynonna’s face when she passed her, she would make sure her trip to the bar took a while.

“So are you as good at darts as you are at pool?” Waverly asked as an ice breaker, moving to help the redhead place back their cues and retrieve the balls.

“Nope, not even close. If you guys really want me to play, I hope you don’t mind any damage to your wall.” Nicole said with a chuckle, turning around and leaning against the pool table to face the smaller girl.

“Well, I’m sure repairing the wall will be a small price to pay to see you finally lose for once.” Waverly replied with an amused look on her face and she couldn’t help to wonder if a frustrated looking Nicole would be as sexy as a cocky self-assured one.

“Hey, thank you for joining us tonight. Your sister talks a lot about you so it was really nice to finally meet you.” Nicole said sincerely, with a certain shyness coming over her that Waverly had not seen before, but instantly thought it was adorable. “And also, everything earlier and then Rosita… It’s never easy starting over in a new town, especially in a small town when you’re... like me. It’s really really nice to know that I’m not the only one, you know?” The redhead laughed, releasing some tension from her shoulders and continued a little more light hearted. “Even a shallow pool is better than a dry pool, right?”

“Yeah, totally.” Waverly replied with a tight smile, trying to sound and look less awkward than she felt. Had she been friend-zoned already? Would she make a fool of herself if she made a move? All the confidence she had earlier, suddenly disappeared at the redhead’s words. Nicole was new in town, she was lonely and she wanted to make friends. That was all. She was not interested in getting into Rosita’s pants, but she wasn’t interested in her either. Waverly sighed and looked over at Wynonna to indicate she could come back. Waverly could definitely use that drink right now.

* * *

Wynonna came back with their drinks and they played a couple rounds of darts. Or at least they tried to. Nicole was not joking when she said she was not good. She was in fact so bad at it, that at a certain point they started celebrating whenever she managed to get the dart on the board at all. She was also a great sport and did not mind losing in the least, so Waverly did not get to see the frustrated Nicole look she was hoping for.

All and all, it had been a great evening and when they were ready to say their goodbyes and head back home, Waverly did not feel as disappointed as she had earlier at the pool table. She loved Nicole, each and every version of her, including this one she had just met, and above anything else, she wanted her to be happy. Being with her that evening and seeing her laugh and smile and have a good time just by being her friend, had warmed her heart even when she knew she wanted something more. So for now, this would have to do.

“Hey, Waverly.” Nicole called her over when they were outside and the Earp sisters were walking towards Doc’s car. Nicole had insisted Wynonna call him to give them a ride after he left work, since both girls had had way too much to drink to be able to safely drive home themselves. “Here. Maybe we can get a coffee some time.” The redhead said shyly as she held a card in her hand for Waverly to take.

Waverly smiled back at her and tried to stop herself from getting hopeful. Friends also got coffee together so this didn’t necessarily mean anything. She reached out to take the card and couldn’t help it but to lightly brush her fingers against Nicole’s but as they touched, a jolt of electricity ran through her body like nothing she had ever felt before. She looked at Nicole and could see it in her eyes that she felt it too as they both reached to hold each other closer in an effort to simply remain upright. 

They kept their eyes locked on each other, Nicole looking at her confused and questioning, but Waverly did not have any answers herself and probably looked just as lost. Once the feeling passed and they felt steady on their feet again, they both took a step back, as if simultaneously, but still kept their hand that was holding the card clasped together. A silent understanding passing between them that neither knew what was going on but they would talk about it at another time.

“Call me?” Nicole asked quietly before letting go of Waverly’s hand.

“I will.” Waverly assured her, placing the card securely in her bag. 

She watched the officer turn around and start walking back home before she made her way towards Doc and Wynonna. She entered the car and purposely ignored the questioning look Wynonna was giving her. She didn’t know what to make of anything that had happened that evening so she just wanted to go back home and sleep. Hopefully whoever showed up in her dream that night would help her make sense of all of this.

But as she laid in bed later that night, for the first time in almost a year, she found herself falling into a dreamless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for readying for the kudos and comments! Hope you guys enjoyed the new chapter :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi all, I'm back on this fic!
> 
> I am so sorry it took so long to update but I had a lot of things going on in my life that were getting in the way of my writing and I also wrote two other things in the meanwhile because the muse wants what she wants LOL
> 
> This will be a short one but we have an interesting development between Waverly and Nicole that gets us on the right track to getting some answers! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy it :)

Waverly woke up sad and confused. She had had a great night of sleep, and she was feeling fully rested but that did not matter when she felt like a part of her was missing. For the last year, dreaming about the different Nicoles had been the only thing that had mattered in her life and now that she had lost that, she didn’t know how to feel or how to cope.

Everything was just so confusing. Was the real life Nicole the reason why her dream Nicoles had disappeared? If so, what did that all mean? How could she dream about someone she had never met before, even different versions of this person? Were the dream Nicoles in any way connected to the real Nicole or did they just look like her but were otherwise created by her own subconscious hopes and dreams of a perfect partner?

She didn’t have the answers to any of those questions and she also did not know if the Deputy would ever be interested in her for anything that would be more than friends but she knew she had let whatever unknown forces control her life for way too long and now it was time for her to take charge of her own future, figure out what was going on and make her intentions known to Nicole. For better or for worse, she had to at least try and make her own happiness. And she knew exactly where to start: Research.

Since she was a little girl Waverly had had a passion for dead languages, obscure texts and ancient cultures. So much so she had studied the subjects and gotten herself a degree by correspondence in between her shifts at Shorty’s. Most people had told her she was wasting her time and that she would never find a use for all the knowledge she had gathered in all the years of her studies but she knew better, even back then, and she knew that right now that so called useless knowledge was exactly what she needed.

After a quick shower, she packed some breakfast for the road, some lunch for later and got into her Jeep, mind set on getting to the library as soon as it opened and spending the day poring over the dozens of old tomes she knew she would find in the restricted section. She knew the answers were in there and she would not leave until she found them.

A few minutes after she had left the homestead, a massive storm caught her on the dirt road that led her to the city. The rainpour was so heavy, she could not see a foot in front of the car, and no matter how well she knew that road, she also knew it was safer to stop on the side of the road and wait for it to pass. So she took advantage of that small break to sit back, eat her packed breakfast and put down on paper the mental list she had made for herself on what she wanted to accomplish today.

To do list:

Research at library  
Find answers to explain this fudgenugget situation  
Invite Nicole for coffee  
Explain situation  
Confess feelings

Waverly looked at her small notebook and couldn’t help but laugh at her own list. When put like that it all seemed so simple, while she knew it was nothing but. 

Another few minutes passed and the storm was gone, as quickly as it had come, but not without leaving the poor old road in a worse condition than it had already been. Waverly started back on her way to the town center slowly and carefully, but the water pooling on the road was covering a deep pothole she was sure was not there yesterday, and just like that, she was stuck and even the 4x4 traction of her Jeep could not get her out.

Feeling exasperated she reached for her cellphone to call her sister and a tow truck but as it was common after big storms in the area, she had no reception. Cursing all Gods and Deities she could think of, which were a lot, she set her head against the steering wheel and prepared herself to wait. Either for Wynonna to pass by, since she didn’t expect to run into anyone else on this road, or for the cell signal to come back.

After almost half an hour of no cell signal and many back and forth discussions with herself on whether or not she should try to make her way back to the homestead by foot through the mud in her high heeled boots and risk twisting an ankle, she finally heard the much welcome sound of a car engine driving towards her. Thanking all Gods and Deities she had no doubt pissed off earlier, for Wynonna waking up early for once, she looked up expecting to see the familiar blue truck, but instead, a police cruiser was driving in her direction.

The sight, although not completely unwelcome, was surely unexpected and with horrible timing. Waverly did need to be rescued and she was happy for that, but she had just spent the last half an hour, switching between resting her head on the steering wheel and pulling on her hair from frustration. Both actions that she could now see on her rear view mirror, gave her a distinct imprint on her forehead and crazy looking hair. That was most definitely not the best look when her savior was also the woman of her dreams, both literally and figuratively.

Not to mention the fact that she was supposed to talk to Nicole after she figured things out. There was no point getting into the craziness of this situation when she had no answers. She had started her day with such high hopes but now it was just getting worse and worse.

“Is everything okay there, Ma’am?” Nicole asked, stopping her car next to Waverly’s and rolling down her window. The redhead tried to keep a straight face and be professional but Waverly could see by the way her dimples were popping and the glint in her eyes that she was thoroughly amused.

“See something funny, Officer?” Waverly asked back, trying to hide her frustration at having her carefully concocted plan crash and burn so easily, but failing miserably.

“Not at all, Ma’am. Just wondering if you need some help.” Nicole answered easily, her smile growing bigger by the second.

“I do actually.” Waverly replied with a sigh of defeat. There was nothing she could do to change her situation right now so the only thing she could do was to go with it. “My Jeep got stuck in a pothole. Could you maybe give me a ride to town? I’ll call a tow when I get there, I have no cell reception over here.” 

“Yes, of course. Hop in.” Nicole answered cheerily, moving the car a little further so Waverly could open her door.

“Thanks. And sorry for the mud.” Waverly said shyly, settling herself in the cruiser’s passenger seat, after carefully walking from her car and avoiding most of the mud but not all of it.

“Don’t worry about it. Lonie is on fleet duty anyway.” Nicole joked with a wink, waving the brunette’s apology off. “So where can I drop you off? I’m assuming not Shorty’s since it’s your day off.”

“Eh, the library, please.” Waverly replied simply, not wanting to go into detail of what she was going to do there.

“Wild plans for the weekend, huh?” Nicole joked again, trying to get the conversation going despite Waverly’s short answer.

“Yeah, something like that.” Waverly replied vaguely and immediately changed the subject. “What were you doing driving down this road anyway? Were you going to meet Wynonna?”

“Oh, hmmm… just rounds. You know, checking on the roads after the storm and all.” Nicole answered uneasily and Waverly could instantly tell that was not what it was at all.

“Wow, you are a terrible liar, you know that?” Waverly commented with a chuckle. “You can tell me if I’m getting in the way of plans with my sister or whatever. She will make sure to tell me later anyway.”

“Oh, no, no. Nothing like that.” Nicole assured her quickly. “It’s just… it will sound crazy.” 

“Then I really need to know.” Waverly told her seriously, placing her hand on the redhead’s arm and feeling the now familiar jolt of electricity running through their skin. 

Nicole looked at Waverly and the hand on her arm and seemed to make a decision then and stopped the car on the side of the road so they could talk. She kept her head facing forward and not really looking Waverly and after a minute or two of consideration she started to talk again.

“I was at the station and the storm had just passed. I got up to go get another cup of coffee and suddenly I had this feeling. It was… weird. I never felt something like that before but it was like I knew you were in trouble and you needed help. So I just hopped into the car and drove this way, half telling myself I was going crazy, half making an excuse to give Wynonna a ride into town since her truck stayed at Shorty’s. And then I saw you... And that thing last night and now this… I have no idea what’s going on.” Nicole finished her story and pointedly looked at Waverly’s hand on her arm and up to green eyes. Her own pool of chocolate, begging her to help make sense of any of this.

Waverly’s mind was reeling with this new information. Firstly, she hadn’t even noticed that Wynonna’s truck was not there in the morning and had completely forgotten they had left it at Shorty’s the night before, so if Nicole didn’t come to rescue her, she could have been stuck for hours until the cell signal came back again. And secondly and most importantly, could Nicole feel when she was in distress? How was that possible? If this was the case, the dreams must mean a lot more than just Waverly’s hopes and fantasies. They couldn’t possibly be both going crazy.

“You think I’m crazy, don’t you?” Nicole said sadly and turned to start the car again.

“No, not all!” Waverly replied quickly, admonishing herself for getting lost in her thoughts and now reassuring the officer straight away. “Quite the contrary, I believe you.” She continued softly, turning Nicole’s face back to hers. “There are a lot of things about you and the way I feel about you, that I cannot explain myself. And you are right, it does sound crazy. But it’s real. As real as you and me sitting in this car right now, and the electricity that runs through our bodies every time we touch.” 

Nicole closed her eyes and Waverly could see her letting herself fall into the touch of Waverly’s hand on her cheek. They had a connection, that much was clear, and while at first Waverly was afraid it might be one-sided, it was obvious now that it went both ways. Nicole was just not as aware of it as Waverly was, but it was ok, she could wait.

“You said you feel…” Nicole grabbed Waverly’s hand and opened her eyes, looking at the younger Earp with a mix of curiosity and uncertainty. “How do you feel about me?”

“Wow, you are going straight for my throat, aren’t you?” Waverly grunted, pulling her hand away so she could hide her face in her hands. She had been so worried about reassuring Nicole, she didn’t even realize she had let slip more than she had intended.

“Hey, one thing I can assure you…” Nicole said gently, while moving Waverly’s hands away so she could look into her eyes. “I have never gone straight at any point in my whole life.” She joked, winking at the younger girl to lighten the mood.

“You are something else, aren’t you, Nicole Haught?” Waverly replied, amazed at how easily Nicole could make her feel comfortable and at home.

“Well, that depends if you mean that in a good way, or in a bad way.” The redhead replied, with that crooked smile that made Waverly’s insides turn to goo.

“Good… Most definitely good.” Waverly answered quickly, feeling her cheeks heat up at the thought of all the things she knew Nicole was good at. “And about my feelings…” She sighed and continued. “I don’t think this is the right time or place for us to talk about that, do you? You are still on duty and I need to get to the library so how about you drop me off and we meet again after you are done with work? We can get a coffee and I can explain everything. Well, everything I can anyway.”

“Okay, you got yourself a deal.” Nicole smiled reassuringly at her and started on their way into town once again.

Waverly sat back and mentally ticked off one of the items of her list. At least that was done and it had not been as awkward as she was afraid it would have been. Now to work on the other items and getting them some well needed answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I promise faster updates from now on! 
> 
> Let me know how you like it, by leaving a comment and sending some kudos!
> 
> Cheers and have a lovely weekend!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Please let me know what you think!


End file.
